


grit

by actuallyasweetpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, First Meetings, Guns, One Shot, Resident Evil 2 AU, Zombie Apocalypse, can be read as a regular zombie au tho, yes me simping for ada wong and kiyoko led to this story being written what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato
Summary: Yachi was so tired of running.She didn’t even know what kept her going anymore- what kept her jamming bullets back into her gun, what kept her crawling to her feet after getting knocked down.Was it hope?--Note: Resident Evil fandom blind friendly! And now with art :D
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	grit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a resident evil 2 au so there _are_ a few references here and there, but Zero (0) knowledge of resident evil is needed to enjoy this ^^
> 
> Thanks [pancakewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/pseuds/pancakewars), for looking over this! hopefully zoom brainrot is treating u well :weary:
> 
> Also check out the wonderful [art](https://twitter.com/nichirinblade/status/1256815883856441345?s=20) by [mobpsycho100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobpsycho100/profile)!!! im still AHDFSJVKSHKLDSHFKDSLFJ HNNNNGH SHE LOOKS SO GOOD IM EATING MY FIST
> 
> This fic has descriptions of wounds, guns, and zombie dogs that d word. If you have any questions, please feel free to shoot me a message here on ao3 or [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Yachi was so tired of running away.

She didn’t even know what kept her going anymore- what kept her jamming bullets back into her gun, what kept her crawling to her feet after getting knocked down. 

Was it hope? Hope that she would finally, _finally_ reach a sanctuary, some sort of respite from the endless waves of groaning corpses. Hope that she would wake up from her restless sleep, peek her head out from under a desk and find that the zombies were actually her colleagues, wiping off special effects makeup and telling her that it was all an elaborate prank. 

It’d be a mean prank, yes, but Yachi would take some workplace ribbing anyday over unloading bullet after bullet until she could see the ribs of someone who used to be a father, a brother, a son, a person.

But no.

Every corner she turned. More shambling and groaning figures. A hulking figure hunting her down, each step shaking the ground. 

Every bullet she fired. Live ammo tearing dead flesh. Teeth flying. Gunshots screaming louder than any shred of sanity she had left. 

She’d stopped screaming at the sight of the festering mouths and gaping wounds- her voice had grown hoarse and besides, what was the point? The only ones that could hear her were the undead.

She’d stopped mourning the death of humanity- shedding tears for something so far gone was useless. And was it the death of her humanity, or the world’s? Was it moral to kill humans that used to be alive? Were they still alive? Did they feel pain? Did they remember their past li-

No. Yachi stopped her thoughts in their tracks. No more. Any more thinking like this and she would go mad. All she needed to focus on was finding the root of this evil, reporting it to the higher-ups, and, if necessary, taking it out.

But it wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be managing parking tickets and noise complaints, not escaping from the police station with the blood of her fellow officers on her hands, an unstoppable mutant wearing a stupid hat on her tail. ~~A fucking _fedora_ , of all things?!~~

Climbing the rungs of the ladder, Yachi reached the top of it, and carefully lifted the manhole cover above her slightly, peering through the slit to check her surroundings.

Seemed like the coast was clear.

Desperate not to make any noise, she shifted the lid slowly. She needed to avoid alerting anything nearby of her presence. She moved it off to the side, wincing at the barest hints of granite scraping metal.

Yachi clambered out, allowing herself a brief moment to collect herself, breathing in musty air and gathering her surroundings. She was on the ground floor of a parking garage, standing among piles of boxes and dead cars strewn about. The dim lights hummed, flickering. From the entrance, the headlights of a car shone into the lot, cutting through the darkness like a beacon. A gridded shutter stood between her and freedom. 

She walked quickly over to the booth next to it. Maybe she could jam it or shimmy it open? But as she drew closer, the mechanism became clear, and she cursed under her breath. “Damn. It needs a keycard.”

It was nice to hear a voice, even if it was just her own, after so long of silence punctuated with guttural wails. When was the last time she heard someone’s voice? A voice that wasn’t filled with pain or fear, threats or misplaced hope-

Low growling reverberated in the empty space, and a chill ran down Yachi’s back at the unfamiliar tone. Dread sinking in her gut, she turned.

A doberman. No- the body of a doberman- she could see the glint of bone when it breathed. It had milky-white eyes, clouded like her neighbor’s elderly dog, and it stalked closer, head trained on her with unnerving accuracy. Bentley never had that dead set focus. Nor that expression. Nor that coiled energy, like-

The dog charged, and Yachi whipped out her gun, aiming at the blur. Shit, it was moving too fast, she wouldn’t be able to- The dog leapt, knocking the pistol to the side with a hollow clatter and bringing her to the ground, straining for her throat.

Yachi managed to gain some purchase on the creature’s neck, just barely holding it back. But this was only a temporary stalemate. One of them would have to give eventually. 

Gritting her teeth, Yachi threw a desperate glance at her gun, within reach. Could she risk it? Her fingertips barely grazed the barrel when the dog surged with newfound energy, and she had to snatch her arm back to push the dog’s maw from her face.

Snarling and snapping, the dog continued its relentless assault. The stench of decay made her gag. Spittle flew. Her arms throbbed. How much longer could she keep this up? How much longer until others found them? Did she fight all this way for nothing? A broken sob bubbled its way up through her chest.

 _Click._

Yachi barely had the time to register the sound, sweeter than anything she ever heard, before a gunshot cracked through the snarls. The dog’s head snapped to the side with the tiniest of whines, and its body fell next to her with a thump, twitching.

Yachi scrambled for her pistol, raising herself up on an elbow and firing another bullet into the dog when it rose. She then aimed the barrel up in the direction of the first bullet. Couldn’t be too careful.

A figure cloaked in darkness strode closer, the tap of high heels unmistakable. Their gun moved into view, pointed down at Yachi’s own gun.

“Lower it.” 

A female voice, calm and assured. Forget the click of the gun cocking- those two words were the sweetest things Yachi had ever heard. But she had to stay vigilant.

Yachi swallowed past the hope in her throat, keeping her gun raised. “Identify yourself.”

The figure stepped into the light, and now Yachi could see her dark hair, brown coat, sunglasses. Keeping her gun trained on Yachi, she reached behind her, pulling out a wallet. 

“Kiyoko Shimizu.” An authoritative tone. The wallet unfolded, revealing a headshot of the same dark hair, though with glasses instead of sunglasses, alongside an official seal and large, bold letters. “F.B.I.”

Yachi heaved a sigh of relief, dropping her head and putting her gun down. “I’m sorry, you just don’t know… Thank you, for-”

Kiyoko fired, and Yachi’s head whipped to the sound of impact- the familiar squelch of rotting flesh- to watch the same corpse fall, spasm, then still. Shakily breathing out, Yachi continued. “-for your help.”

Lowering her weapon, Kiyoko walked closer. 

Unease crawled into Yachi’s throat. She couldn’t see Kiyoko’s eyes past the lenses, but she got the sense that Kiyoko was studying her, taking in her grimy appearance, torn police uniform.

Standing over her, Kiyoko held out a hand. Looking up, Yachi could see her lips, pressed together into a thin line. Yachi reached out and gripped the offered hand tightly, and Kiyoko pulled her to her feet. 

Yachi marveled at the contact, the feeling of something warm and _alive_ in her grasp, fitting so much more naturally than the plastic grip of a gun or the metal of a flashlight.

From here, Yachi could make out more details: flecks of blood spray on the sunglasses, a beauty mark on the corner of her face.

“We should get out of here as soon as possible,” Kiyoko said, dropping Yachi’s hand. “Once we find that keycard, we should be set.” Kiyoko slipped off her sunglasses, tossing out her hair. She then fixed Yachi an expectant look. “Should we get going?”

Glittering blue eyes bored into Yachi’s, and the sight jarred her into societal customs long forgotten since entering this city. “O-oh! I’m Hitoka Yachi, by the way.”

A small smile graced Kiyoko’s face. “Nice to meet you, Hitoka.”

Snarling sounded from the shadows of the room, and they instinctively moved closer together, guns at the ready. Kiyoko’s shoulder pressed solidly against Yachi’s, and Yachi’s mouth quirked up into a hopeful grin.

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too.” 

She didn’t feel like running anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> oh inherent homoeroticism of struggling thru a zombie apocalypse together... n e ways, i hope yall liked that! yes, the last tag is true, no, i will not b providing further comments other than it was a Blessing
> 
> pew pew → [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/works) | [bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/bookmarks) | [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/shesusismygod)


End file.
